La vida despues de ti
by ClubSorato
Summary: Bueno este es un songfic y es de la canción la vida después de ti de Lu es un fic SASUSAKU! Dedicado a Cami!


**Bueno este fic es un SasuSaku y está dedicado a Fogadramon por su cumpleaños!!!**

**Niña que pases un feliz cumple es tarde pero acá está el fic. Es de parte de todo el club Sorato de forosdz…..**

**LA VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI**

**BY L.I.T**

Cierta pelirrosa se encontraba acostada en su cama escuchando música, la única forma de relajarse y de no acordarse de "él" aunque algunas canciones se lo recordaban como esa que acababa de empezar.

**Te amé...más de lo normal**

**Y pensé...que nuestro amor**

**Era infinito, como el universo**

**Y hoy, se reduce a un verso.**

Al escuchar la primera estrofa estaba totalmente de acuerdo, ella desde muy chica había sentido cierta atracción por aquel chico de ojos color azabache y creyó que "él estaría" siempre con ella, que no había nada o nadie que los separará…bah!! Pero que equivocada que estaba ya que con las ansias de venganza que poseía el chico, se unió a aquel ser Orochimaru y ya hace año y medio que salió de Konoha.

**No sé... ni dónde ni cómo estaré**

**Ahora...que te has ido**

**Mi corazón, se fue contigo**

**No sé. No sé que hacer conmigo**

Palabras justas que chocaron en su corazón y mente, luego de su ida nunca nada fue igual y aunque intentará demostrar que estaba bien por dentro estaba sufriendo y solo él la podría ayudar pero como no estaba decidió que nadie podría hacer más que tenerle lastima. Así que se refugio en lograr ser la mejor médico ninja de toda la aldea; ya que si algún día él regresará le demostraría que ya no era aquella chiquilla molesta y que podía cuidarse sola.

**Quiero olvidar que algún día**

**Me hiciste feliz...**

**Pero es inútil fingir**

**No puedo, no puedo**

**NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI!**

Felicidad cuando eran parte del equipo 7, tal vez si en algunos momentos pero en ocasiones la despreciaba, la trataba mal, la humillaba pero ella nunca le reclamó siempre le mostró una gran sonrisa ante sus palabras pero ella por dentro estaba dolida, trató de olvidar todos aquellos momentos, misiones, gestos, palabras, que tuvo junto a él pero le fue inútil entre más trataba de olvidarle más lloraba, más ansias de verle tenía, más lo amaba, más lo quería de vuelta en la villa.

**La vida después de ti**

**Es un castigo sin fin**

**Y no sobreviviré**

**Mi cuerpo, sin tu cuerpo**

**Antes y después de ti...**

**Nada!! Es igual para mí**

**Me obligo a vivir en duelo**

**Y no sobreviviré**

**Mi recuerdo, sin tu recuerdo**

**Así es la vida...**

**La vida después de ti.**

Un chico de cabello color negro con ciertos reflejos azulados se encontraba en su habitación meditando y con uno de los que según él era un mal hábito de parte de su ex -compañera de equipo en Konoha y que para su desgracia había adquirido, la música, si ahora entendía el porque ella lograba relajarse con aquello, pero esa canción le estaba recordando muchas cosas que hace tiempo según él las había sellado.

**Diré...que esto no está**

**Matándome... pero eso no es cierto**

**Me he vuelto**

**El fantasma eterno que habita**

**En tu recuerdo**

Estaba seguro, ella aún tendría los mismos sentimientos hacia él, y como siempre sus lágrimas eran por su causa; siempre se reprocho el hecho de hacerla sufrir pero durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en el equipo 7, él sabía lo que ella sufría pero como ahora estaba lejos y ya se cumplían un año y medio de su partida no sabía como se encontraba ella y aunque no lo admitiera le dolía aquello.

**Y así, lo que un día fue**

**Ya no es...**

**Maldita mi suerte de solo**

**En mis sueños verte**

**De amarte...**

**De amarte y de perderte.**

Aquel sentimiento que ella le expresó la noche de su partida, aún estará vigente se preguntaba, la verdad lo dudaba porque él estuvo a punto de matarla pero ahora entendía que él también la amaba y en el único lugar en donde se abría y correspondía aquellos sentimientos era en sus sueños, sueños en los cuales ambos estaban juntos y que no dudaban en el amor del otro pero así como él ella siempre se alejaba y él era el que sufría.

**Quiero olvidar que algún día**

**Me hiciste feliz...**

**Pero es inútil fingir**

**No puedo, no puedo**

**NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI!**

Feliz? Si en esos tiempos era feliz ya que luego de verse solo y pensar que nadie nunca lo iba a querer ella apareció igual que muchas otras que estaban por su físico, pero no ella tal vez al principio lo estaba pero de un momento a otro todo eso cambio y era todo su ser el que la volvía loca pero porque esté cambio supuso que como convivían tanto tiempo ella empezó a conocer sus gustos, su forma de ser, en verdad al ser compañeros se conocieron mejor y ahí el por que lo empezó a amar con todas sus fuerzas. Él aunque fuera frío siempre le gusto sentir a esa chica cerca suyo y ya en ese momento no lo dudaba la necesitaba en su vida, que con una sola sonrisa derritiera aquel frío corazón.

**La vida después de ti**

**Es un castigo sin fin**

**Y no sobreviviré**

**Mi cuerpo, sin tu cuerpo**

**Antes y después de ti...**

**Nada!! Es igual para mí**

**Me obligo a vivir en duelo**

**Y no sobreviviré**

**Mi recuerdo, sin tu recuerdo**

**Así es la vida...**

**La vida después de ti.**

Y así con aquellas cinco palabras la canción llego a su fin y en la mente de los dos jóvenes solo se formulaba una pregunta ¿Cómo es mi vida después de ti? Para la pelirrosa solo había una palabra "tristeza" y para el pelinegro "soledad".

Al haber contestado aquella incógnita ambos comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos pero antes en forma de suspiro el nombre de la persona en la que estaban pensando en ese momento salió de sus bocas.

-Sasuke-kun- murmuró la ojiverde antes de caer rendida.

-Sakura- musitó el ojinegro y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo y volver a soñar con ella.

FIN

**NA: Bueno acá está que les pareció? Es mi primer Songfic en hacer pero lo hice con todas las ganas además la canción me encanta y es genial para está pareja y ya que el cumple de Cami se dio para está fecha te lo dedico a ti amiguis!! Que te gusta está pareja!!!**

**Bueno please digan que les pareció porfa!!**

**Así que Review!!!**


End file.
